


I have 3 Mom's and that's okay

by Manou_Syren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Dynamics, Foster Care, Gay Parents, Gen, I'm gonna self-project so hard im sorry, Late Night Conversations, Self-Indulgent, but not like in the US becuz wtf is that, good family dynamics, let's go, vs Adrien's hell of a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manou_Syren/pseuds/Manou_Syren
Summary: Nino tells Adrien about his Family at their first sleepover over at Nino's house.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Chris Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Nino's Parents
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	I have 3 Mom's and that's okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539534) by [IDONTWRITELEMONS (wedontwritelemons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/IDONTWRITELEMONS). 



> This is inspired by 'I Remember' from IDONTWRITELEMONS (wedontwritelemons), and the idea of Nino and Chris being in a Foster Family just stuck with me. 
> 
> I will be honest, I don't know how the Foster Care System in the US OR France works. I will just go from my experiences, and so I implement the Dutch Foster Care System.  
> I will put a more in depth explanation at the end :).  
> P.S. I don't know what the age difference is between Nino and Chris, I think he is 8 years old? so that would be 6 years difference.  
> P.P.S. the fic could be a bit all over the place, I just wrote it in an hour or something maybe I will go back later to edit.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this self-indulgend fic!

_Finally_ , Adrien's father had agreed, and at last Nino and his best friend could have a sleepover. Caroline had always been very vocal about her dislike for Gabriel Agreste, (what Nino fully supported), and she had called up his assistent and went on a long argument with Ms Sancoeur. That was the first time Nino saw her so aggressive. 

Now, Adrien was welcomed into their humble home. Anne had asked if Adrien would be eating with them, and Nino had to disappoint her. Even though he was allowed a sleepover, he still had to stick to his diet. 

Adrien looked a bit confused at first. He was looking between the two women, then at Nino, as if to ask who they were. Anne and Caroline were patiently waiting for him to saw something or give them a hand. 

Nino slapped his forehead with his hand. He had forgotten how little Adrien knew about him. Sure, they hang out a lot (when it got approved of Mr. Agreste, so... not nearly enough) but Nino never talked about _his_ life with Adrien. 

They had an easy friendship, they shared interests in video games, (although Marinette would always reign supreme) they could talk about music, (also because they both knew how to read music) they didn’t talk about girls much but Adrien was a romantic and would discuss things with Nino, who had an actual girlfriend to ask what she thought about Adrien’s ideas. (Adrien didn’t dare ask her directly, because Alya is nosy as is).

In short, they talked about a lot of things except family.

It was a touchy subject. Adrien’s family was absent but super controlling. He lost his mother without knowing the cause. His house was cold and empty. His family was rich, but he didn’t enjoy it.

Nino wasn’t one for talking about his family either. Not because he was ashamed, or anything. It just took too long to explain. Often, whenever he talked about them he just said “My parents” or “My mom”. He didn’t want to get technical or get people confused.

Back to the hallway, and Adrien finally decided to just be polite and introduce himself. He held out his hand to Anne, gave a genuine small smile, and introduced himself with a simple “Adrien, pleasure to meet you.”.

Anne took his hand and give a firm shake. “I’m Anne. It’s nice to meet you too.” She then turned to Nino. “Caroline and I will go and get Chris from Trev’s place, are you two good to stay here alone for half an hour? You could go and get settled in your room.”

Nino nodded, and gestured for Adrien to follow him to the living room. It was spacious, not like in the Agreste Manor but ‘someone could dance in front of the TV and not damage anything’ spacious.

Caroline went with them, saying they were allowed to have some snacks if they wanted, and introduced herself to Adrien with a small smile.

“I’m Caroline, and we are so sorry to immediately disappear on you. We will be back soon.”

And then it was only Nino and Adrien, standing in the silent living room, a big weekend bag on the floor.

“Who are they? I think you have mentioned them, and I’ve seen them in some of your photo’s, and I don’t want to assume anything…” Adrien said while scratching his neck.

Nino sighed, he should have told his best bro before, it just never felt like the right time. Now it certainly was, though, so he made the two of them sit and started talking.

“They are my foster moms. Chris and I have lived with them since I was about 8 years old. They basically raised me.” He began.

Adrien nodded, but furrowed his brow. “But, you once told me a story about your dad? How… How does that?”

“Well, just because I have foster moms, doesn’t mean I don’t have biological parents. It is different with every family, but my parents are still in the picture.”

Nino then realised he didn’t offer Adrien a drink, and quickly got the both of them a glass of water.

“Do you… want to tell me more?” Adrien asked, after taking a sip of water.

“Yeah, it’s weird talking about it, because it has just been so normal for me. Anyway, the gist of it is that my parents are incapable of caring for my brother and me. Not because they don’t want to, or are abusive or anything. They are both chronically ill with a non-fatal disease but they can’t work and just needed to be able to care for themselves first before they could care for us, and thus Chris and I went to live part-time with Caroline and Anne. They are really great people, and basically raised us as their own.

They are like mothers to me, but I don’t call them ‘Mom’. They are Anne, and Caroline, and that’s how I call them. But it takes a lot of unnecessary confusion to explain that they are my guardians to people, so I often say ‘my mom’ or ‘my parents’ to avoid that.”

Adrien nodded slowly, and took another sip. It was awfully silent, and for a slight moment Nino was afraid Adrien didn’t like Nino for having lying to him, even if it was by omission.

“Nino, bro, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Nino’s stomach filled with stones. Adrien looked so sad in that moment. He deserved an explanation, even if Nino didn’t really have one.

“It just never came up, I guess. And, well. I don’t want to seem like I’m hanging this over you.”

His friend just looked more confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well….” Nino looked away, and his eyes found a drawing from Chris, with all 6 members of their family holding hands. “It’s just unfair to you, I think. You have your dad, who, pardon my French, is the worst parent _ever_.”

Adrien just chuckled darkly. “Huh, yeah.”

“And then I just came in and be like; “I have 3 amazing moms and a funny dad” and that just feels like I’m… being mean? Privileged? I have it good, and I want you to feel good, but I just.. I don’t know…”

Suddenly something came to him, and he straightened his back and looked back at his best bro. “You know what?”

“What?”

“If you want, you can always loan my moms. They will surely listen to whatever you are dealing with and offer support. It was Caroline who argued with Nathalie until you were allowed here, anyway!

Adrien’s eyes got wide. “Really?”

“Yeah dude, it’s the least I can do!”

“Thank you, Nino. And, be assured, I don’t think you are waving in my face how many parents you have. You have no control over that, just like I do. I guess I understand better why you were so furious at my father when you became Bubbler, huh?”

Nino smiled sadly. “Thanks. Your father is an ass, but that’s mostly because he doesn’t seem to care for your happiness at all. My mom was really unhappy to see Chris and I only once every other week, but she did that for our happiness. And your old man couldn’t even give you _one_ birthday party? Or a decent gift? That sounds like abuse to me, dude.”

“Thanks, Nino, for always having my back. Except when I’m gaming with Mari. Why are you even cheering for her to win anyways? You know she always will! She doesn’t need that!” Adrien laughed, changing the topic.

Nino smiled. “She can’t help it she has such great talent, but my best bro could use some more experience winning. Let’s get your stuff settled in my room and then we can have a few matched to practice?”

“I would like that.”

In the end, Adrien thought Caroline and Anne were really great parents. He even opened up some when Chris was already asleep, and they agreed with Nino that Adrien could always call them or send a text if he wanted to have a ‘mom talk’. They exchanged numbers and Adrien saved them as “Player 2” and “Player 3”. At their graduation from College all four of Nino’s parents proudly congratulated him. He had always thought Marinette’s parents were the epitome of parental love, but through Nino he learned there were many definitions of how to be a good parent, and he only hoped to be as good as any of them himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke here we go
> 
> My biological parents are the best people in the world, but they got kids really late in life. Both my parents became chronically ill after I was born. They had help to care for us but they weren't allowed to work anymore and when I was 6 my parents and the healthcare decided it was best for my brother and I to go to a foster family, preferably only in weekends. 
> 
> I was 6 and didn't really care about things. I always named my foster moms by their own names. They really cared for us, and they are still in my life. I am really grateful to them. It's only when I got older how I saw the difference between my family and that of others. I saw my parents every other weekend and in holidays or important events. Anyway, if any of you got questions (that are reasonable) that's okay. 
> 
> I hope you liked the story btw XD


End file.
